To Love a Monster
by Myguy376
Summary: A simple tale about a winged boy who is the target of affection for a monster... who happens to be a girl.
1. Love is funny

**_Don't ask me why I did this. It's here and it won't go away. There's no point in deleting it so I'm sharing my pain with y'all. I have a lot it regrets on this one. Might make it into a full story. Btw I use to main Scylla but moved on and Cupid needs a rework ASAP. Enjoy (if you can that is)_**

It was a usual day for the Gods. Zeus was taking care of Olympus, with much needed aid form Hera. Ra was moving the sun in position to start the day while ignoring Apollo who was riding right beside him with his lyre and singing. Ares and Athena we're preparing for war like usual. And Cupid was spreading the wonderful emotion of love.

His aim was true when it came to his duty. Nonthing made him more focused then the thought of someone finding their true love. He made sure that his arrows hit their intended target.

Today was no diffrent. He spotted two people that were destined for each other. He drew back with his eyes narrowed. He took the shot and-

"HEY LOVERBOY!!!"

The unexpected shout disturbed him causing his arrow to stray of course. The arrow instead hit another person who instantly fell in love with a mannequin.

Cupid didn't have to turn around to know who was responsible. There is only one being who gave him that nickname.

"Oopsies, sorry about that." That voice said with sarcasm. Cupid being the optimist, simply replied in good favor.

"Hey Scylla, What brings you here? Did you come here to see the love with me?!" He asked joyously. Scyalla just stuck out her tongue in disgust.

" _Ewww_ , that's gross. You could get cooties from that dummy. I was just here because I'm bored and your the only one that can entertain me." She said but was actually diffrent from her thoughts.

She actually grew to have feelings for the winged boy. It started to surface after their prolonged interactions. Out of all the gods and goddesses, he's the only one who shows genuine kindness.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have to make sure that-"

"Yeah, yeah 'true love' and 'It's sacred' blah blah blah. But don't you find it boring?" She asked.

"There's nonthing boring about aiding people in their search for love! Just the thought of two people being attracted too each other makes me glad."

"Yeah, but what about _you_?" She pointed out. Cupid was taken by suprise.

"What do you mean Scylla?"

"Well, you watch everyone fall in love or get together and all that gross stuff for so long but I haven't seen you with anybody. Why? Isn't it weird that the god of love doesn't have a _love_?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"That's because I love everyone! I welcome all big and small! No matter who you are I will always love you!"

"...Even me?" She mumbled. Unfortunately, Cupid was able to hear it.

"Of course Scylla!" He quickly agreed.

She was shocked. To think that this naive boy could love a heartless monster like her? It made that feeling inside her grow.

"What? Did I say something?" She feigned ignorance. She was hoping to avoid his chance to take back what he said.

He still kept his resolve.

"Of course I love you silly! Even if you are a monster I still hold you as one of friends."

She didn't know what to think or do. She always knew he liked having her around but this was her first time hearing that someone loved her genuinely. Her reputation as horror of the deep began to circulate making everyone, even Gods, weary of her. But not this one, she would be lying if she was curious of how far this can actually go.

She began to put her thoughts into action.

"Well if you love me so much, why won't you play with me meanie?" She asked with a pouty face.

"Because I hav-"

"Pleassssseeee?"

"Okay you win. I'll take a break and we can play together but only for a little." Scylla raised her arms in complete joy.

"Yayyyy! And to make it easier, we'll just stay on your look out. We are gonna have so much fun _together_ " she said as a smirk appeared and her pupils began to slit. This went unnoticed by Cupid.

"Alright, I'll just invite Jing wei and Ne zha to join us." He said as he began to fly away only to be stopped by her hand.

"There's no need for that! They're probably busy with their duties. You know how Chinese gods are." She adviced. She wanted to make sure no one can interupt her chance.

"Aww but I love playing with them. We won't know unless we check." He countered.

"Ask them another time, right now it's just you and me for now loverboy." She said trying to hide her true intentions.

"Alright, so what do you wanna play first?"

"You're letting me pick first? Such a nice boy. Hmmmm..." She was in deep thought. She had to pick a game that will help reveal his true self and follow through with her chance of action. It finally hit her.

"How about truth or dare?"

"That game? Uhhh I'm not sure." Cupid was hesitant. Being revealed and doing the bidding of someone didn't appeal to him.

"Cmon I won't bite...much." She whispered the last part. Then like music to her ears, he accepted.

"Very well. I'll accept."

Scylla was absolutely giddy inside. She almost has him in her trap, just one more push is needed.

 _"Don't worry Cupid, I'll try to be gentle for you."_ She thought as they begun the game.

"Since I've decided the activitity, you start first."

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many pets do you have?"

"Five."

"But I've only seen four."

"You count too silly." She laughed

Cupid simply shrugged, he knew of her temptations to tell jokes.

"My turn! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you love every one the same?"

Cupid put some thought into his answer. He didn't want her to misunderstand.

"Almost, some gods get my special love. Like my parents or friends."

 _Not the answer she was looking for._

"So truth or dare Scylla."

"Dare dummy."

"I dare you to watch me shoot my next target."

Scylla began to throw a tantrum.

"Hey! That's doing your job! No fair!" She saw right through his trick. Cupid simply smiled.

"Well you can forfeit so I can win and go back to work." She growled. His statement had no flaws.

"Fine, but you owe me two turns for that trick arrow boy!"

"Why?!" He exclaimed.

"Because your my pet and a pet always obeys his master right?" She said as she began to smile menacingly. Cupid gulped and quickly nodded.

"Yayyy! Your so much fun Cupid!" She said as she embraced him and quickly separated her self. She began to dust herself off.

"Can't get cooties from you. Now shoot your stupid arrow so I can get my revenge."

"No promblem." He said as he took aim with one eye closed. He drawn his bow and fired quickly. The arrow hit the designated target with ease leaving am impressed Scylla.

"Wow loverboy, you must be really good with your _hands_." She winked hoping he would get the hidden meaning.

"Thanks! I have been practicing for over a millennium so it shows."

 _It went over his head completely._

"Okay my two turns start! So tell me the truth."

"Wait! I was supposed to-"

Before he finished his sentence. He could hear the growling coming from her dress. He knew her pets were not something to mess around with.He changed his response accordingly.

"Tell you a truth! You may begin."

"Do you love me?" She asked with a tint of pink on each cheek. She hoped a straightforward question would be the way to go.

"I've already answered this Scylla."

She got a little closer.

"No silly! I mean your special love. You said it yourself. So does Cupid, the god of love, hold a special place in his heart for Scylla, horror of the deep? I do know I'm not well liked so I hope you are not like the other bullies." She said with a bit of sadness at the end.

Cupid didn't know if he holds Scylla to that high of a regard. He did hang out with her and conversate but she mostly treated him like a dog of some sorts. She even admitted that he was a pet to her. Then again he didn't really mind it. After a few moments of silence, he heard sniffling.

He looked to see that Scylla was on the verge of tears.

"I knew it! You lied to me! You don't love me as friend! You probably don't love me at all! Your no diffrent than the others! Your so mean meanie! I hate you!"

She yelled as she turned away and began to cry. The word 'hate' always had an effect on Cupid. It always struck a chord in him. He loved everything but _that word_.

"N-No! That's not the case at all! I told you that I love you and you are a special friend to me!" He cried out until her cries begin to soften.

 _There's the chance. Take it!_

"...prove it." She mumbled as she turned around.

"What did you say?" Cupid ask which made Scylla got even closer.

"I _dare_ you to prove it. Prove that you love me like a special friend." She said as she began to wipe her tears away.

"I..uh um, I can show you after I'm done with my wor-"

"Nope! I dared you so if you refuse, I get to do _whatever_ I want to you. It will be so much fun that way." She said still awaiting Cupid's chance to prove himself. She played all of her traps right so he should submit.

"Fine, I'll prove it." He said in defeat.

"And how will you do that loverboy?" She teased. There's no way he can wiggle out of this one.

"By letting you spend the rest of the day up here!"

"...What?"

"Only my special friends are allowed here and since your here, you are considered my special friend! I told you I love you!" Cupid said as Scylla began to twitch.

After a moment of silence has passed, Cupid decided to return back to work. He shot some targets before a hand turned him completely around. He was face to face with a glaring Scylla.

"What's wrong Scylla?"

"Your what's wrong! I'm clearly in distress and your not even attempting to help me you bully! Your just gonna leave me like this?!" She yelled.

"Am I missing some-"

 _"I want you to show me love Cupid._ "

"Wh-What!?! Why me?!"

"Because you actually care for me unlike everyone else. And your the god of love so you should be helping me with that problem!" She argued.

"I don't think that's a good idea Scylla. I think you should find some other god to assist you."

"Don't give me that baloney you goody-goody. I'm just curious about how you show love or affection to one another so who better than you dummy. Besides I'm pretty sure _no one_ has the done the same for you right?"

"I know what you're talking about but I don't think I'm the right fit for you."

"Still denying it aren't you. Fine. If you won't show me yours, I'll show you _mine!_ "

She quickly turned him back around and began to massage his shoulders. He tried to resist but the pressure she applied was just what he needed. He felt himeself melt into her touch.

"Since nobody comes here that often, you probably never had this before right? And people that _love_ each other do this."

Cupid began to slowly sit down along with Scylla who got on her knees and continued. She began to slowly work her way down to his biceps with little resistance from Cupid.

"Listen Scylla."

"Yes, _darling?"_

"We shouldn't do th- Wait what did you call me?!"

" ' _Darling'_ , it's a pet name I decided to give you. I'm showing you my love after all."

"Even so, I did say that I love you but I'm not sure if it's in this way. I still think it would be for the best if you ask someone else." She simply smirked. That's all she needed to hear.

 _Uncertainty. The best answer._

"Now your not sure huh? Don't worry my pet." Without warning, she began to nibble at his neck which got a yelp out of him. He felt the two sharp canines she had slowly poke through his skin. After a few seconds, she finally stopped and whispered in his ear.

 _"You will be after this. I'm sure of it."_

Cupid shuttered at her answer. Before he could say anything back she began to slowly undo his robe. Her hands traced all over his features as the top part came off. He quickly turned around to confront her.

"Scylla! I will use force if you continue to-!"

His words faltered after his lips were captured by her. There was a slight fire to her intimate contact. It was as if she was just holding all of this affection just for him. Before he knew it, he was returning the affection. It's been a while since he felt this kind of love. She moaned silently in the kiss, just him returning it made her feel _good._

They finally separated with swapped spit and flustered faces.

"Are you sure now darling?" She teased which was followed by Cupid nodding his head.

She continued to strip off his garments along with him doing the same to her. They both gazed at each other's pure form. Two immortal beings ready to show their affection for each other.

They were in each other's arm as Cupid began to inch his lips towards her only to be stopped by her finger.

"You haven't answered my question loverboy. Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to regret anything. "

He chuckled.

"Well you _dared_ me to prove I love you, besides you were probably gonna make do this as a penalty."

 _After hearing those words, she fell in love with him all over again._

"You are such a good pet darling! I love you sooo much!"

"I love you too Scylla."

After their exchange of love they embraced each other with such passion. Their bodies were intertwined and moved together as a one. The only sounds that could be heard from the lookout were the soft moans of both beings. They both were enjoying each other's warmth and company.

After their exchange, they found themselves resting right next to each other. Cupid decided to break the silence with their game. The winner was not decided after all.

"Truth or dare Scylla?"

"Truth."

"Would you like to do this again another time?"

She simply hugged him a lot longer this time.

"Of course! I am suppose to care of my pets aren't I."

She said with a mischievous grin that Cupid found adorable.

"Truth or dare Cupid?"

"Dare."

Scylla was suprised since he got dared twice in a row. Nevertheless, she took advantage.

"I dare you to skip out on your stupid duty and rest here with me."

Cupid refused.

"Sorry Scylla, but I still have a duty to do. I can't neglect it."

Cupid got up and began to fly away only to be wrapped by two scaly serpents.

He simply sighed.

"I'm not leaving no matter what right?"

"Yep! And that's another dare for you since you couldn't complete my dare."

The serpents brought Cupid back towards Scylla who wrapped her arms around him in a secure fashion.

"I _dare_ you to show me love until I fall asleep.~"

"What!? It takes you twenty years to fall asleep!"

At that moment, Cupid realized there was no escape from the inevitable. Scylla clearly wanted to show her affection towards him for some time and refusing would bring another penalty.

"I love you Cupid." She said as she began to unclothe him again.

"I love you too Scylla"

 _This was going to be a rough ten years._

 _ **I am so so sooooo sorry for publishing this. I really hope my dumbass doesn't continue this. But if you enjoyed it then that's good. And if, an that's a fucking huge IF, I do continue it, expect the pitty pater of little feet join the gods. Anyways go read something else my guys. I'm sorry again if I offended anyone with this :(**_


	2. You’re gonna be a what?

**_...Don't look at me like that. You clicked on it so you're just as much at fault as I am. I checked the views and I was suprised by the number I saw, let's just say it was ten times the number I really expected so o continued it_** ** _... fuck. Not gonna lie, I like this pair but... forget I said anything._**

 _"YOUR GONNA BE A WHAT!?!"_ The thunderous voice came from none other than Ares as he was conversing with his son, Cupid.

"I won't be joining the battle field because I'm going to be a _father_ dad. I know you hate the idea but I have to do this."

"You don't have too! I left you for the call of war and you turned out alright! Your mother treated you a little too soft but your still an excellent archer."

Cupid simply sighed.

"Still, I'm not gonna abandon our child. He deserves all the love in the world!" He exclaimed with joy in his heart.

Ares never understood his son sometimes.

"Also who is going to be the mother? I hope you made the right decision with this."

Cupid gulped at the question. He was about to answer until a serpent came out of the ground followed by a little girl. She looked around and found smiled and ran towards the winged boy. She and her serpents hugged him tightly as if to cut off his oxygen.

"Hi lover boy, I missed you sooooo much." She said as she pecked his cheek.

"Nice... to see you too."

Scylla quickly turned around to meet eyes with a furious Ares.

"Hey Step-dad! Don't worry about Cupid, I'll take good care of him."

Ares quickly put everything together.

"Son! Don't tell me you interloped with this... pest!"

"Dad, I love you but don't be mean to her please. I don't regret a single thing." He said which got another hug and peck from the monster.

"I'm home.~" A sultry voice rung out through the house as the figure entered. It revealed itself to be Aphrodite, the godess of beauty.

"Aww. How's my little archer doing today?"

"Good, I'm going to be a father mom."

"And who's the lucky lady?"

She saw Scylla and quickly pieced everything together.

"Oh my... well, I wish you the best darling."

"So you're just gonna let this happen?! He's mated with a monster!"

 ***sniff***

"You're mean Step dad!" Scylla said as tears began to fall and quickly retreated to Cupid's arms.

"Great, now I gotta calm her down again." He said as hugged his lover tightly.

"You're not gonna do anything about this!?" Ares asked to which Aphrodite shrugged.

"Our son is the god of love. He knows when a relationship will last so I will back him. He's our child remember?"

"You're the reason our son is soft!"

 **Slam!**

The family's conversation was interrupted by the Roman messenger as he quickly came in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey guys. Can't talk right now. Trying to run and-" Mercury stopped as he laid his eyes on Cupid.

"Cupid! Where were you!? We need serious help! Me and the rest of the Roman pantheon ar-"

 **CRASH!!**

The door was smashed down to reveal two Roman warriors.

"War is great and all but man this hard to do without all of us! Where's Mercury!?" The goddess of war said as she stepped inside first.

"Indeed, even a powerful champion like myself needs some assistance from time to time." Hercules said as he walked though as well.

The two gods stopped as they layed eyes on their hunter.

"Where the hell were you! Do you know how many fights we lost!? I had to take the brunt of the pain thanks to you."

"I have as well. The pantheons are a formidable foe with out all of us. Come to our aid please."

"I can't. I have a kid on the way. I won't be able to join any fights until the baby is born."

The two Roman gods were shocked.

"You have a child!!! Why didn't you tell us!?"

"That certainly would have helped us prepare better."

"Wait! Cupid's a dad!?" The voice came from below the smashed door. Hercules lifted the door to reveal a slightly smushed Mercury.

"My apologies messenger."

"Is fine. I'm used to it. So... when's the wedding? OH! Can I give out the cards? Please please please please please?"

The pleas of the messenger were ignored.

"Wait, who's the mother anyway?" Bellona asked.

Just then, a portal appeared to reveal Janus and Nox. It seems that more of the romans were showing up.

"Drat! Another misportal."

"As long as we avoid any other gods, I'm fine. Darkness is not that powerful if I don't have help."

"Sorry guys." Cupid said as he stared at the floor. Who knew he was needed like this.

"Just try to hang in there for a few months and I'll be back, I promise."

"A few months!" All the Roman pantheon exclaimed.

"I wonder why the Greeks aren't suffering this badly?" Nox asked.

"Because we are superior in every way you walking night lamp!" Ares said.

"Hey guys! I sensed chaos in this house!~" A fairy by the name of Discordia said as she popped out of thin air.

"Why are all of you in my house?" Aphrodite asked.

"It's the only safe spot no other god would go to... and we all know Ares has no friends." Discordia said.

"HEY!!"

"So... How do we solve this situation? Without Cupid, we're short a hunter." Hercules asked.

"OH! How about we run away?"

"That's your answer to _everything_ Mercury." Bellona said.

"I say we portal into another dimension. I heard dimension seventy six is lovely this time of year."

"Terra has portal sickness remember." Nox said.

"And you know how she gets." Cupid added which all the gods nodded to.

 **CRASH!**

A vehicle broke through a wal to reveal the smith of the gods along with Terra and Sylvanus.

"Maybe I should've reinforced my creation with finite instead of iron."

"Next time wear a helmet child." Terra said as she patted his head.

"Groover, you alright?"

"MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!" Ares was literally fuming. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"I can fix it." Vulcan said quickly.

The three gods finally laid their eyes on their archer.

"Cupid! How's that bow holding up? I made it with the finest metal that you could find. Also where were you on the battlefield?"

"Cupid is going to be a father." Tera pointed out.

"How did you know?" Cupid asked.

"Motherly intuition. I'm proud of you... the bearer of your child is questionable but love is love."

"Is there anymore of you weaklin-"

 ** _BELCH!!!_**

There was only one god who was know for that belch. It came from the kitchen and out walked the god of wine.

"Hello everyone. How's everyone?" Bacchus said as he drank from a bottle. It was clear he was a bit tipsy

"Is that my wine!?!" Ares said with fury.

"...No." He replied as he quickly downed the bottle.

"Why don't we talk to Zeus about it?" Terra asked.

"That asshole! I'd rather retire!"

"His ego is just too much to bear."

"His lighting scares me!"

All the romans were in disagreement. There was no way there going to even attempt a conversation with the god of the sky.

 ** _30 minutes later_**

"So, you want me to keep the Roman pantheon out of the battlefield because one of your gods are expecting?"

The whole pantheon nodded. They really had no their choice but to seek Zeus. The other gods gave the romans a hard time, especially the Greeks.

"So, who's gonna be stuck with a ball and chain for the rest of their immortal life?"

Cupid walked up which was followed by Zeus laughing loudly. After a while he calmed down.

"So, who's going to be the bearer of your child?"

"Scylla."

His face of joy turned into that of pure seriousness.

"So you're telling me the horror of the deep is having your child?"

"Yes."

Zeus pinched his nose.

"You all are on break from the battlefield until Cupid's child is born. I'll make sure of it, now out of my sight."

The Roman pantheon were surprised by his answer but quickly took the chance and began to leave. Cupid was about to depart but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Take care of your kid alright? It might be just like it's mother if your not careful."

"Thanks Ze-"

"It's Champion of Olympus to you. Now leave, I have business to attend to."

He said as he sat back down and looked at himself in a mirror.

Cupid's future is looking a little bright.

 ** _On Cupid's lookout_**

The god and monster were atop of Cupid's lookout point. Cupid was doing his job while Scylla was playing with her green fire. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Why am I here again?"

"So that way I can watch you. You're expecting remember?"

He's been like this for a while now. He's making sure nonthing happens to her...which is beginning to annoy her.

"I know but I'm soooooooo bored. You won't let me do anything! You know I like to crush our enemies on the battle ground but you won't let me cause it's 'too dangerous'. It's stupid!"

"I can't risk our child participating in that kind of violence." It'll be bad on me if I did that.

"Then why do you participate then?"

"I'm the son of Ares, he would've killed me if I didn't join."

She rolled her eyes and sat back down. Finally, he could get back to doing his pa-

"I'm borrrredd!!!!!!!Entertain me now!"

"I'm playing my role on this earth. I'll play with you later."

"Fine Meanie!" She pouted.

Cupid aimed for another target. He saw two people sitting right next to each other. The perfect set up. He aimed and-

 ** _"Ahh!"_**

He felt something rub his leg which threw his aim off. The arrow hit an unsuspecting bystander who proceeded to romance a car.

Cupid quickly turned towards the perpetrator who was sitting down with an innocent smile on her face and her skirt slightly moving.

"What is it loverboy?" She said as she fluttered her eyebrows.

"Can you not interrupt me while I'm doing my part?"

She faked her shock.

"Me!? You're saying I did it!? How could you! You're horrible!" She cried out as she covered her face to hide her false tears.

"I'll play with you later Scylla, just be patient." He said as he prepared his next shot.

Scylla crossed her arms as she sat back down.

A few hours passed as Cupid was still looking for his next target. He was starting to get a bit restless.

Then he felt pressure on his shoulders.

"Scylla, What are you doing?"

"Giving my adorable lover a massage. You looked tense so I thought I could help. Besides... I know you just love my massages." She said as she comtinued her to rub his shoulders.

As much as Cupid wanted the massage, he gently pushed her hands away. She needed to get some rest or she'll get cranky.

"It fine. You need to get some sleep, it's bedtime for you anyway."

"Bedtime!? I'm not even *yawn* tired! Why do you hate me!?"

Cupid pinched his nose.

"Now you're having your tantrums aga-"

"IM NOT HAVING A TANTRUM!!!" She said as she began to stomp the ground and her eyes began to glow,

"Here I'll take you to bed." He said as he reached for her hand but she quickly snatched it back.

"Not until you kiss me first dummy."

"Scylla, I have a role to play. I don't hav-"

"Just one peck. Pleasssssseeee." She pleaded as she clasped her hands together.

"On the cheek."

"Lips."

"Cheek."

"Lips."

"Che-"

He could hear the growling as her eyes turned a menacing green. It seems that she wasn't changing her answer anytime soon.

"Lips it is."

"I knew you couldn't resist." She said as she puckered up.

Cupid quickly touched lips with her and separated. He wanted to make sure she didn't have enough time to trick him.

"There, now can you go to sleep?"

"...lIf you fall asleep with me."

"I have a ro-"

"Why is your role more important than me and our Child!? You're a horrible father doo doo head!!"

He...honestly couldn't argue with that.

"Fine, I'll got to bed with you."

"Yaaaaaay! If you leave, I'll slaughter you got it?" She said as her eyes began to glow.

Cupid quickly nodded his head. The two gods lied down next to each other in silence. Cupid was about to enter his slumber but was knocked out of it by Scylla who was hugging him from behind. It seemed that she wanted something.

"I'm not sleepy."

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm not sleepy."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, I'm not sleepy.~"

Cupid just couldn't get a break.

 ** _One day_**

Cupid came back from his lookout one day and was met with a glorious sight. He saw Scylla playing with their newborn daughter.

"Hey there arrow boy."

"Is that-"

"Yeppers! Isn't she adorable!"

Cupid quickly flew to their child and picked her up with such joy. He never would've thought that he would feel the love of being a par-

 **RAWR!!**

Cupid was thrown into the wall of his house from the child's roar. It seems like she takes right after her mother.

"Sorry about that." She said as she picked their child up.

"That was a great roar lil one, but we don't do it on daddy okay?"

The baby nodded her head.

"So... What did you name her?" Cupid asked as he left the rubble.

"I was waiting for you so we can decide silly."

"How about Isabel?"

"Eww, How about Jenna?"

"Fine, I have no-"

"Actually, Isabel sounds nice. So, how was your day?"

"The usual. Well, I'm going to prepare for tomorrow."

"Wait." She said as Cupid quickly turned around to face her. He could only imagine what she wanted. She's wanted a lot of things from her lately so he wondered what it could be this time.

She said nonthing as she walked up to him and picked him on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything."

At that moment, Cupid knew he made the right decision with this.

Who knew that being in love was this amazing.

 ** _I'll update this guy one more time... then after that I'm done. See y'all later my guys._**


End file.
